DESCRIPTION: This application proposes to establish an African-American aging research training network within the UM and Wayne State University's (WSU) Michigan Urban African-American Aging Research Center (MUAAARC). The MUAAARC is one of six national resource centers for minority aging research (RCMAR) recently funded by the National Institute on Aging. The proposed training program will join with the RCMAR at the University of North Carolina (UNC) to provide research opportunities for young scholars nationally, with special emphasis on scholars from three selected historically Black colleges and universities (North Carolina Central University, Fayetteville State University and East Carolina University) associated with the North Carolina RCMAR. This summer training and extended mentorship program is proposed as a mechanism for increasing the number of scholars conducting research on issues related to health and health promotion among minority aging populations. This project plans to increase the number of underrepresented ethnic minority scholars working in this under-studied and under-staffed area of health and health promotion research by training and providing development opportunities for a total of 25 young researchers. During the course of the program, selected scholars will work with senior research mentors in honing their research skills and producing written professional products. The core faculty mentors will participate in trainee and project selection, assist the trainees in completing the draft and second draft of their initial research prospectus, meet with their trainee during the summer program, work with the trainee in developing the jointly authored African American Perspectives article, assist in developing a Gerontological Society of America (GSA) abstract for conference presentation, and work with their trainee in producing a small grant application (R03) for submission to the NIH. The core faculty brings a mix of experiences, talents, and abilities to the proposed training program. The proposed mentors have expertise in a wide range of substantive disciplines and have published in the areas of minority health and mental health. The PI anticipates that if 25 students have this experience, a significant proportion may ultimately gain a funded NIA grant.